My Guardian Angel
by chelie and co
Summary: COMPLETE! She thought she was alone in her time of need. But she didn't know that someone, somewhere, was watching over her. Now, she needs him more than ever. But will he come in time to save her? ZoeyChase. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**hello all fellow Zoey/Chase fanatics! this is my first story of that kind, hope you all enjoy it! please read & reply, you know the drill :) NOTE: this story may be quite sad, and if you don't like it, don't read it. that's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon. **

"God, Zoey, will you _please_ make up your mind?" Chase Matthews laughed at his best friend trying to decide on new Blix flavors.

Zoey Brooks groaned in frustration. "I can't pick! There are twelve new flavors this semester; how am I supposed to choose?"

Chase smiled and turned to the cashier, slapping a five dollar bill on the counter. "She'll have a medium strawberry mango."

"What?" Zoey turned to Chase and laughed. "Chase, you know I hate mangoes! And I could never drink a medium! It's too much!"

Her friend grabbed the drink off of the counter and took a long drink from it. "I know," he said, "but if you didn't order soon, the line behind us would have trampled you."

Zoey smiled and chuckled softly. "I guess so." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Chase, my dad's going to be here in fifteen minutes, and I haven't even finished packing yet! Please, help me finish?!" Zoey was going home for the weekend for her mother's surprise birthday party.

"Of course." Chase answered, nodding.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Chase and Zoey struggled to the campus entrance, dragging Zoey's belongings behind them. 

"Why do...girls always...insist...on packing...so much?" Chase panted, trying to carry one of Zoey's suitcases, but without luck.

"Don't blame me." Zoey said angrily. "It's my mother's fault for passing the over-packing gene onto me!"

Zoey's father was wating at the front of the campus, his Mercedes sport convertible running smoothly behind him. "Hurry up, Zoey!" he shouted, "We're going to be late!"

Chase grunted and heaved the final bag into the backseat of the car. "Well, you're all set." he said. "See you on Monday."

"Thank you, so much, Chase! I really appreciate it!" She hugged him quickly, and smiled.

Chase smiled, his heart pounding. "Anytime." He turned around and spotted Michael headed for their dorm, and ran to catch up with them.

Zoey, still smiling, spun around to look at her father. Her smile melted off her face like butter when she saw the expression on his. It was full of anger, a look that Zoey had never seen before.

"You...little...slut." he said softly. "Get in the car. NOW!"

"But dad...what-" Her words were cut off by a smart slap across her face. Zoey gasped. Her father had never, _never _hit her before, no matter how angry he was at her.

"Car. Now." he said, climbing into the front seat.

Zoey gulped and slowly slid into the passenger seat, not daring to say another word. She had a feeling that she would not like this weekend one bit.

It would turn out that she was right.

**ta-dahh! not a very good beginning, but i promise it will get better! just keep on reading and replying, and chapter two will come soon enough! **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna say thanks to someone, punette101, Zoey.Chase4eva, Miss-Frenchie, arhodes765, and Ghostwriter626 for replying!! Thanks so much; it means a lot. Aaaaanywho, here's chapter two! (Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Okay, okay, I'll stop with the corny jokes now :) ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Not yet…::evil laughter:: **

Zoey groaned and flopped on her bed, feeling the softness of the cotton underneath her. It calmed her down after the lecture her father gave her about how angry he was with her. Her ears hurt from all the yelling and screaming, and her face was burning from when he had slapped her. She was confused and scared, and felt like she wanted to cry.

"Zoey?"

A quiet voice appeared out of nowhere. Zoey spun around and saw her mother at the doorway, gently closing it behind her. The teen was startled. "Mom, wha—?"

"Shh!" her mother whispered. "I can't stay long. If your father finds out I'm up here, we'll both be in trouble. Just listen to me for a minute."

"But mom," Zoey said quietly, "I need to know this. Where did the Mercedes come from? And all the new…erm…_decorations _on the wall?" She was referring to her father's somewhat grotesque paintings that lined the hallway. He was a fan of horror movies, and made no attempt to stop inflicting it on his family, no matter how afraid it made Zoey. His actions were unmerciful on his own family.

"You need to understand this." Her mother spoke quickly. "Something is different about your father. He…he's not himself. He's a monster. I think he's an alcoholic…and the money…he's drug dealing. Please…just understand. This is as hard on me as it is on you." Small tears were welling up in her mother's eyes.

Zoey was silent. Her father, her own flesh and blood, was getting into drugs and alcohol. She was speechless. The man she had always loved, the one who gave her piggybacks when she was little and carried her around. These memories brought back painful tears, and she couldn't stop them from falling down her face. "Mom, I'm scared." she whispered.

Her mother ran a finger through Zoey's hair. "I know, sweetie," she said. "I am too. But we've got to stick together. It's our only chance."

The sound of large feet stomping up the stairs startled the two, and her mother leapt up from the bed. "Shit!" she cussed softly. "He's on his way up!" She flung open the door and was face-to-face with Zoey's six-and-a-half foot tall father.

He growled in her face and slapped her. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted into her face. Grabbing her by the arm, he shot a look at Zoey. "I'll deal with _you_ later." He dragged her mother out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Distant shouts were heard from Zoey's parent's bedroom, and she sobbed violently. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed the number four, a speed dial for a friend at PCA.

* * *

Chase Matthews was pacing nervously around the lounge. Thoughts were running through his mind, and he couldn't stand it. He had glimpsed Zoey's father smacking her on the face, and he was worried. By the looks of it, something was wrong. 

Suddenly, the chorus for his new favorite song disturbed his thoughts. His cell phone was ringing, so he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Chase," the voice said. "Oh, thank God you picked up."

"Zoey?!" Chase answered. It was difficult to tell who it was because they sounded like they were crying. He was right. "Zoey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I can't talk long." Zoey whispered. "Please, you've got to help me. I—" Her voice was cut off. Chase heard shouts in the background, and he was troubled. Knowing something was wrong, he shouted her name loudly into the phone. "Zoey? _Zoey_!" But she never said anything else to him.

Loud screams were heard on the other line. Chase could barely hold his cell phone because he was shaking so much. The last thing he heard was Zoey shouting.

"Daddy, _NO_!" The line went dead.

Panicking, Chase ran out of the room. He sped as fast as he could to his room, finding the emergency money he kept in a jar in his drawer. Stuffing about fifty dollars in his pocket, he dashed out of his dormitory and to the edge of the campus.

Chase inhaled deeply and snuck across the street, making sure nobody saw him. He was the kind of person that almost never broke the rules, unless it was for something truly important. Despite the rules, he jumped on a bus and told the driver where to go. He loved his best friend with all his heart, and knew that desperate times called for desperate measures.

He was going to save Zoey.

**Well, how was it?!?! I know the end moved kinda fast, and it was a bit unrealistic. But I wanted to show how much Chase loved Zoey, and made sure to get that point across. Chapter three will come ASAP. Just keep those replies coming:) **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

'**ello, people! I'm so excited that a lot of people replied to chapter two!! Special thanks to Ghostwriter626, Zoey.Chase4eva, Miss-Frenchie, alex (aka arhodes765), and poemluver34!! It means a lot. So as a reward for your fabulous reviews, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, yadda yadda yadda…**

Chase was almost never afraid of anything. True, he did become a little scared at Halloween the previous year, and when he had his chemistry midterm. Other than those times, and a few others, he was normally fearless.

But right now, he was terrified.

The bus ride to Zoey's hometown was long and exhausting, costing him a great deal of money. Chase had no idea what was going on, but he knew that it was not good. He was willing to do everything he could for the one he loved, for Zoey.

After many hours of riding on the hot bus, the driver stopped it with a halt and yelled the name of Zoey's town. Startled, Chase leapt of the bus with relief. He knew where he was, and decided to walk the half mile to Zoey's house. As he was walking quickly down the road, he spotted a figure ahead of him that looked strangely familiar.

Chase screwed up his eyes to make it easier to tell who it was. He recognized the dirty brown bob, and suddenly the figure was rushing towards him, yelling his name.

"Chase!"

"Zoey? Is that you?"

He was suddenly overwhelmed by Zoey's entire weight, due to the fact that she had collapsed into his arms. Hugging her tightly, he sighed. "Oh, Zoey…."

She stepped back after he helped her regain her balance, and he nearly gasped when he saw her face. Streaks of mascara were stained down her cheeks as if she had been crying. A large bruise was swelling rapidly around her eye, and her lip was cut and bleeding.

"Zoey, what _happened_ to you?" he said, worried. "I've never seen you like this before."

Zoey was clutching his arms as if she were hanging on for dear life. "Chase, we've got to get out of here." Zoey whispered, her eyes darting around as if she were looking for something. "It's not safe. I—"

Her words were interrupted by a loud bang behind her. A tall man stood, gun in hand. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed at Zoey, waving the gun in the air. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND _KILL YOU_!"

"Chase, let's go!" Zoey said quickly. "Hurry!"

Chase couldn't move. The very fear he had in his mind prevented him from thinking straight. He didn't even notice Zoey tugging on his arm, but rather stood stock-still, unable to move. Only when he heard a single gunshot did he snap back into reality. Zoey's father had fired the gun into the air and was yelling at the two teens.

"Come on, Chase!" Zoey said urgently. "We have to get out of here!"

She gasped out of surprise and screamed as her father pointed the gun at her and fired. Zoey squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. But she never felt anything.

"NO!" her father shouted. Out of anger, he aimed the gun at himself instead. Zoey heard a loud bang and then silence.

Zoey didn't take notice of this. She didn't give a damn what her monster of a father did. All she cared about was Chase. To save Zoey, he had stepped in front of her, taking the bullet for himself. Zoey took off her sweatshirt and used it to cover Chase's chest, which was bleeding furiously.

He was barely conscious, but he opened his eyes just enough to see the one he loved, stained with his own blood, shedding tears over him.

"Oh, Chase." Zoey whispered. "I'm sorry."

**sniffles Aww, poor Chase! Never fear, readers, it's nothing but smooth sailing through the upcoming chapters. Chase will be okay…but never completely the same again. Just keep on reading to see what's next!!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so busy lately, but here's chapter four! Special thanks again to Miss-Frenchie, punette101, Zoey.Chase4eva, GirlInTheMirror101, Carelys, Ghostwriter626, and poemluver34 for replying! I didn't think I would get this many :) Here's the next chapter for all you awaiting readers.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Zoey 101. ::pfft, yeah right!::**

Zoey was crying. Not like she usually did, a little sob with not many tears. This time, she was sobbing hysterically.

She entered the emergency room of the hospital and went up to the receptionist desk. Barely decipherable, she said, "Wh-where…is Chase M-Matthews?"

The receptionist smiled kindly. "Oh, sweetie, he's still in surgery now. But he should be out in about…" She checked her watch. "…a half hour."

"Oh." Zoey said, wiping her nose. "Um…okay. I'll just wait here then." She sat back down on the waiting bench and pulled out her iPod. Clicking around, she found the playlist that she and Chase had made one rainy day. It was a combination of their favorite songs, starting with one of Zoey's favorites. She felt unbearable sadness as Lifehouse's _You and Me _played in her earphones, and nearly broke down crying again.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

A small tear welled up in Zoey's eye and slowly slid down her cheek. Chase used to sing that song to her, with exaggerated movements and out-of-tune lyrics. She remembered his goofiness, and felt as if her heart was going to break.

Finally, she was allowed to see Chase. The nurse said she would only allow her about ten minutes, since Chase was still exhausted. But Zoey would take whatever chance she could.

She slowly creaked open the door to Chase's room and stepped inside. Her heart filled with joy when she saw him, propped up on pillows. He had many bloodstained bandages across his chest and his face had bruises on it, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"Chase! How are you? I missed you? Are you all right?" Zoey said excitedly, and very fast. She ran over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He turned his head towards her and smiled slowly.

"Hey, Zo." he said quietly. "Well, to answer in order, I'm fine, I missed you too, and yes."

Zoey giggled softly and gently placed her hand on Chase's, which was cut and had an IV in it. "Oh, I am so sorry. I never should have put you in danger like that. I—"

"Zoey." Chase interrupted her. "Please, just listen to me for a minute. I did what I had to do. You're my best friend, and you know I would do anything for you. Just understand why I did it."

She smiled a little. "I believe you."

"Zoey…there's something I have to tell you. It's not easy…but I…I—"

"Time's UP!" The door swung open and a portly nurse stepped in the room. "Sorry, girlie, but you're going to have to leave now. Chase needs his bandages changed, and he needs rest."

"I see." Zoey tried to mask her disappointment. "All right. So Chase…feel better, okay?" She giggled and stood up, heading for the door.

"You know it." Chase said. _He _does_ sound exhausted, _Zoey thought._ I just hope he'll be okay. _Zoey took one last look at Chase and left the hospital room.

* * *

Two weeks later, Zoey sat on the beach alone, staring at the sunset. She sighed and listened to the calming crash of the waves. But she couldn't relax. Chase still hadn't returned, and she had missed him more every day. True, she was comforted by her friends, but there was only one person who she wanted to see.

She tugged at the beach blanket thoughtfully. Her mind was on only one thing, and her heart longed for it. Zoey felt as if she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. It was as if she had used up all her tears.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared by her side. Zoey turned around and looked up, gasping in surprise. "Miss me?" the person said.

Zoey smiled broadly. Chase was back.

**Weeeee! And so ends chapter four. Maybe I'll write one or two more, it depends on how the rest of the story to unfold. Don't forget to read and reply!**

**P.S. See if you can guess what Chase wanted to tell Zoey in the hospital. Cookies go to the right answer!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys (and gals!) Please, please, **_**please**_** don't kill me for not updating sooner!! I feel awful about it, so I'm going to make it up to you all by adding about three chapters this weekend. I had so much to catch up on, but now I've got some free time. Thanks so much to Noelle Joi, rock'nrollchick615, and Maddie170, **_**BUT**_** HarryLovesMee, Zoey.Chase4eva, Ghostwriter626, poemluver34, GirlInTheMirror121, Carelys, rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme, and Miss-Frenchie ALL GET COOKIES!! YAY!!! (and BlewStar101 for having the right idea! haha!) **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Zoey101. ::gags:: ahh I didn't wanna say that!!**

**on with the story!**

A week had passed at PCA and things were looking up. Chase was finally back and Zoey had come out of her bout of depression. She was finally happy that he was back.

Still, something troubled her deep inside. She couldn't help feeling a series of mixed emotions, as if somebody had shoved all her feelings into a blender and swished them around in her mind. Confusion, anger, sadness, and joy all rushed through her brain, often giving her major headaches. Zoey was just unsure of what to do, what to feel.

The death of her father, Chase's injury, and her abuse all came rushing back to her, as if it were playing on fast forward. She couldn't understand it all; everything had happened so quickly. The only thing that she fully realized was that she would have to go to her first funeral, a funeral for her father.

Although it wasn't for another few days, she already felt the pressure and sadness about it, though she didn't understand why. Her father had physically _abused _her, yet she felt as if she missed him. It was oblivious to everybody that she was depressed.

Everyone except Chase, that is.

_Zoey's Flashback_

_Zoey's father had fired the gun into the air and was yelling at the two teens. _

"_Come on, Chase!" Zoey said urgently. "We have to get out of here!" _

_She gasped out of surprise and screamed as her father pointed the gun at her and fired. Zoey squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. But she never felt anything. _

"_NO!" her father shouted. Out of anger, he aimed the gun at himself instead. Zoey heard a loud bang and then silence._

_End Flashback_

Zoey awoke from her reminiscence due to a slight shake on her arm.

"Zoey," Chase said softly, worried. "Hey, Zo, you all right?"

The young teen blinked slowly and wearily, as if it took up all her strength. "Oh, Chase, I'm sorry." she said, as if she were in a trance. "I just…I have a lot on my mind, that's all…" Her voice trailed off thoughtfully.

Chase was not convinced. "Maybe you should take a nap." he said. "You might just need some sleep, some time to de-stress." He stood up rather awkwardly and bowed, holding out his hand like a British diplomat. "Come on, milady. I'll escort you back to yonder dormitory, and we shall have a soothing cup of Chamomile tea whilst you lay down on your bed." He spoke rather funny, trying not to laugh as he imitated a rather bad English accent.

Zoey giggled a bit, though it was somewhat forced. "Thanks for the escort, but I'll pass on the tea for now." Chase held out his elbow to her, and she gently grasped it, her smile straining. Chase stayed by her for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Zoey was walking down a deserted street at night, her breath fogging up in front of her. She was awfully cold, and rubbed her arms in order to stay warm. Looking around, she saw nothing._

_A sudden crack of a stick made her whip her head around, startled. She gasped as the figure of a tall man stood with blood spattered on his face, gun in hand. "Stupid bitch." he said. Before she had time to scream, the gun was pointed at her, and the last thing she heard was a loud bang._

"NO!" Zoey opened her eyes and sat up quickly in her bed. She was covered in a cold sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead. Panting slightly, Zoey looked around, drinking in the somewhat blurry surroundings of her dormitory. She felt dizzy, as if she might be sick.

A soft hand was placed on hers, and it was only then that Zoey realized she was shaking uncontrollably, and was not alone.

"Take it easy, Zo." a voice said gently. "It was just a dream. Relax." She was calmed a little by the warm body that enveloped her. Zoey made an attempt to speak, but all that came out were mumbled phrases.

"Chase…m-my dad…h-he's c-coming t-to kill m-me…" She began to cry and collapsed in the gentle arms of her best friend.

"Shh…" Chase said soothingly. "You're all right, now. Nobody's coming to get you." He stroked her hair slowly as she rocked back and forth in his arms. Chase felt the pressure and fear from Zoey pass through his body.

Zoey unwillingly got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom, trembling with every step. She barely made it in time before she was violently sick in the toilet. Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, she crumpled on the floor inside the stall, crying silently. She wanted answers to her problems, and felt utterly confused.

Grateful that she was alone in the bathroom, she stumbled to the shower, hoping that if she scrubbed herself she would be able to wash away her emotions. But before she had a chance to undress, she noticed someone had knocked her shower caddy to the ground, and her items were spilled all over the floor of the stall.

"Great." she mumbled. "Just great." Her shampoo bottle had cracked, leaving a sticky mess all over the rest of her things. The razor blade she had used that morning had been broken and the shards were scattered everywhere. She picked one up and examined it, but not before it pricked her finger, making it bleed.

"Ow!" Zoey said, sucking her slightly pained finger. Aggravated, she decided to grab a towel and clean up the mess her shampoo had left, shoving the razor blade in the pocket of her jeans.

She would need it for later.

Fifteen minutes following Zoey's trip to the bathroom, she returned to the dorm, one hand slightly behind her back. Chase had left, but his backpack was still in the room, so Zoey assumed he would be back. Hoping he wouldn't return soon, she rummaged through her basketball things, searching for her sweatband.

She pulled it out from the bottom of her drawer and slowly slipped it over her wrist, taking in the sweet, flowery smell of the laundry detergent she used. When Chase returned, she would tell him that she needed it with her so she could wipe the sweat from her forehead. But that was not the real reason.

It was to cover the slightly bloody cuts on the inside of her wrist.

**Sorry I made this chapter so long, but I had to get it all out. What's going to happen to Zoey:( Stay tuned to find out!!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-Hey, all you peeps out there:) Sorry, I was feeling a bit "gangsta" today. (wtf?) WhatEVER!! Well anyways, I was a bit surprised by the turnout of the last chapter. Only 5 reviews::sniffles:: I hope this one will come out better than the last!!**

**Special thanks to Zoey.Chase4eva, GirlInTheMirror121, Ghostwriter626, poemluver34, and piratez4evr for not leaving me in the dust. You know you're specialll:)**

Zoey had fallen into the clutches of depression. Every day, she would return to her dormitory from class and use her razor blade she kept in her drawer. The scars on her wrist stopped healing, and she wore her sweatband all the time to cover it. They were _her _problems, and she was the only one that she wanted to know that.

She was oblivious to the fact that there were many people around her who cared, though. On a day that Zoey had fallen asleep in her bed, blankets over her face, her roommates consulted their friends in Maxwell Hall.

"I can't believe this." Lola Martinez said aloud. She was sitting on a couch in the girls' lounge, face in hands. "I just…I don't know what to do anymore." Michael Barrett came over and sat down next to her.

"She's right." he said. "Something has to be done."

Lola glanced at Quinn Pensky, who was typing furiously on her laptop. Unbeknownst to the stare, Quinn looked up spoke softly. "What can we do?" she asked. As a scientist and an intelligent young teen, she rarely questioned matters, and this worried the group.

Logan Reese quit staring at himself in the mirror long enough to submit an idea. "Maybe Chase should talk to her." he said slowly. "After all, he's the one that loves her." His remark earned him a decent punch on the arm from Chase, who was sitting right next to him. Logan winced, rubbing his arm.

Michael smiled a bit. "Actually, for once, Logan's right, Chase." he responded. "I think you're the one who should talk to her."

"I tried." said Chase. "But all she does is ignore me…and it's like she doesn't even care about anything at all."

"Well, I bet _you're_ the only one she'll make an attempt to listen to." Lola answered. "Please, give it a try? We need her back."

Chase stood up. "All right." he said solemnly. "I'll try."

* * *

Chase had wanted to talk to Zoey all week, but never got a chance to. It was Saturday, and it was time for Zoey's father's funeral. Zoey had requested that Chase come, so her mother agreed. As the teenage boy stood in front of his mirror admiring the tuxedo he had rented, he couldn't help but feel sorrow in his heart. This was Zoey, the one he loved, facing a difficult time in her life. He breathed deeply and left for Zoey's dormitory.

He knocked on the door gently, and when Lola answered "Come in," he slowly opened the door. It was a depressing sight. Quinn and Lola were surrounding Zoey, who was in a slimming black dress, but had streams of mascara stained on her cheeks, and was sitting rather sadly on the bed. The two were softly talking to Zoey, trying to comfort her.

"Uh…" Chase's voice trailed off in thought, and then he regained his strength. "Um…d'you two mind if…if I talk to Zoey for a bit? A-alone?" He tried to be strong for his best friend, although it wasn't working very well.

Quinn smiled weakly. "Of course." she answered. "Come on, Lola, I think I left my geometry book in the lounge. We can finish studying." Lola nodded, and the two closed the door quietly behind them.

Chase sat down on the bed next to Zoey. "Hey, now." he said softly. "Please talk to me. I want to help you…" He found the wrist with cuts on it, and gently enveloped his hand around it. Her hand was strangely cold, and he squeezed it a bit, trying to avoid the bruises.

Zoey whimpered a bit, even though he didn't hurt her. "Chase…I've done some b-bad things…I'm just so c-confused…Oh, Chase, what have I d-done?" She began to cry some more, and Chase lifted up a tissue.

"Come, now, don't cry." he said. He hesitated for a bit, and then his instincts took over as he wiped away her tears. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." Zoey buried her head against his shoulder, her hand still in Chase's.

The lovestruck boy didn't think about what he had to do; he just went with what felt appropriate for the situation. Without knowing realizing it, he kissed the top of her head.

"Be strong."

Zoey looked into his eyes. "I will." she said. "As long as you are with me."

**And so ends chapter six! I know, not a very good ending, or my best chapter, but hey, I'm saving the best stuff for last::winkwink:: Anyway, I'm thinking about doing just a few more chapters, and then taking a small break. Don't forget those reviews!! **

**For now, I must depart. I have a hot date with my couch and a bunch of Avatar reruns. Toodles!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHEMGEEE I am soooo sorry to everyone that I haven't updated in so long!! I have been incredibly busy and haven't had time to write at all. I feel as if I should make it up to you, so here's another chapter of my story, **_**My Guardian Angel!!!**_

**P.S. Thanks ever so much to laughter.is.the.best.medicine., Why, Zoey.Chase4eva, GirlInTheMirror121, Ghostwriter626, poemluver34, Idina is my Elphie, rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme, brooklynbridge, I Fuckin Love Coloring, and Beka for not forgetting about me!! Kudos to you :) **

The funeral for Zoey's father was short and sweet. Chase stood by Zoey the entire time, not wanting to leave her side, and she was grateful. She didn't want to face her mother; sometime parental help only makes things worse.

When the time came to look in the casket, Zoey was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to see the face of the man who almost killed her and her best friend, yet she couldn't help feeling as if she should. Chase squeezed her hand and whispered, "Go on, I'm right behind you. It's all right."

Zoey nodded and proceeded rather slowly towards the opened coffin, which would soon be closed and covered with dirt. Taking a deep breath, she peered in.

A slimming suit dressed her father's body, standing out against the pale of his skin. His hair was combed, framing his skeletal face and covering his closed eyes. Zoey remembered those eyes, how cold and dark they looked when he stood over her, throwing blows against her pathetically weak body. With an angry shudder, she looked away from the casket, fighting back tears and holding Chase's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Can we go?" she desperately muttered. "Please?"

"Of course we can," he responded gently.

Zoey's eyes darted back towards the body one final time. She inhaled rather sharply and mustered up the courage to speak before she left the funeral home.

"Goodbye, Daddy."

* * *

There was a small gathering at the Brooks' house following the service. Chase needed to return to PCA to finish a biology project, but Zoey begged him to stay. Not wanting to leave her alone, he agreed in an instant. The young teen smiled, hoping to raise the spirits of his loved one. However, Zoey could not be cheered up. 

The atmosphere of the Brooks family was oddly cheerful as Zoey's relatives ate, drank, and chatted happily. Anyone walking into the house at that moment would have no idea that these people had just been to a funeral. Confusion struck the girl's mind, and all she wanted was to be away from there, as far away as possible. Chase was thinking the same thing.

"Come on," she said quietly. "Let's go upstairs."

She led him to a narrow staircase, dimly lit. The lights from the small bulbs on the walls cast an eerie glow, and the shadows skimmed the walls. Chase stayed close to Zoey until they reached a door at the landing atop the stairs. Swinging the door open, Zoey pulled Chase inside and shut the door, turning the lock behind him.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. "There's no one…nothing coming up here."

"I know," Zoey said. "But I just have this feeling…I can't help but feel his presence…it frightens me, Chase, it really does…" Her voice trailed off in thought. She gazed around the room with a somewhat drunken appearance in her eyes, as if she could no longer comprehend her surroundings. Her eyes fell to an upturned picture frame. Chase, noticing her stare, picked it up.

It depicted a young, blonde girl, most likely no older than five, sitting on the shoulders of a tall man with the same bright blue eyes. They were both smiling and appeared to be having a good time. Chase held up the picture and said, "Is this you…and him?"

He noticed a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. She snatched the frame from his hands and said angrily, "Not anymore." Zoey whipped the frame against the wall with all her might, and sighed at the shattering of glass. Sinking down on her bed, she held her face in her hands. When Chase sat down next to her, she didn't look up.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." he said. "I'll always be here to protect you. Nobody is going to get you, I swear."

Zoey looked up at him slowly, and held up her hand. Her fingers folded until only her pinky stood out. "Promise?"

Chase lifted his little finger as well and shook hers. "Always."

He leaned toward her, gradually, until he was so close to her that he could see every freckle that dotted her cheeks. Tears swam in Zoey's eyes as she slowly closed them, awaiting his touch. Chase was so close…so close that he could kiss her…

A sharp pain erupted in his side, and he gasped, clutching a space just below his ribcage. His breath was coming in short gasps as he tumbled off the bed, writhing in pain on the floor.

"Chase!" Zoey shouted. "No, no, not now…" She ran to his side and could only watch as he struggled to breathe. Thinking quickly, she pulled her cell phone off the bedside table and punched in three numbers.

"Hello?" she said worriedly, "Hello? Is someone there? My friend…he…he just had a seizure or something…please help me!" The voice on the other line was speaking calmly, and Zoey couldn't handle it. She flung the phone down and held Chase's hand. His eyes rolled backwards into his head and he was silent.

When Zoey's mother came upstairs ten minutes later, she hurriedly broke the doorknob and found her daughter sobbing over Chase, a seemingly lifeless body on the floor. They rushed him to the nearby hospital, and he was immediately sent to the emergency room.

Three hours had passed since her arrival at the godforsaken place, and still news of Chase's condition hadn't reached her ears. A doctor with an operating mask on his face pushed a door open and called her name, and she rushed up to him, bombarding him with questions.

"Doctor! Is Chase all right? Is he alive? How is he? Is he going to survive?" She said this all very fast.

He didn't answer. Pulling the mask from his mouth, he said, "Mr. Matthew's body had a chemical reaction to the treatment we gave him from his bullet wound. It rarely happens, but when it does, it can be potentially life-threatening. You may go through this door, but only for a moment." He showed her to a large white door.

Zoey took a deep breath and sighed. She reached for the doorknob slowly, as if she did not want to know what was inside. A faint click was heard somewhere along the framing.

The door swung open.

**Gahhh!! Cliffy!! What's inside the room? Is it Chase? Or something Zoey would never expect? Keep those reviews coming and you'll find out soon enough:)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh man…I have so much to make up to you all! I feel completely guilty that I haven't updated in months! It's made me feel awful, so now I am promising the final two chapters within the week, as it's my spring break. Hope you all can forgive me for being so late! Thanks to Joucelin, GirlInTheMirror121, laughter.is.the.best.medicine, poemluver34, Ghostwriter626, anniecakes13, -almost.sanity, ANNOYEDATCLIFFIES, and .-takethedamnbanana for not forgetting about me. Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me.**

**Now for the moment you've been waiting for…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"We've really got to stop meeting like this," Zoey said softly as she opened the door to reveal yet again an injured Chase on the hospital bed. This time, however, he looked worse. His face was paler than it was when he was Dracula for Halloween, and his eyes were bloodshot. _At least he's sitting up, _thought Zoey hopefully. _Maybe this is a good sign._

Chase's lips moved but no sound came out. Zoey knelt next to the bed and leaned in closer to hear her friend rasping. "Zoey…thanks for coming…"

"Of course I came," the girl replied. "You're my best friend, Chase…and I hate to see you like this." She swallowed, trying to force the sickening feeling that was slowly rising up throat. The slow but steady _beep-beep, beep-beep _of the heart monitor was slowly driving her insane.

"Zoey…I don't know…how much…more…I can take…" Chase's breath came in short rasps and Zoey almost started bawling at the sight of his weak body. "I'm so…sorry."

Zoey grasped his hand gently. "No, don't say that," she said firmly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my entire fault…and I…I just dragged you into this. You're like…my protector…my _guardian angel._"

Chase attempted to force a smile, but he couldn't. He was feeling too exhausted and barely acknowledged the fact that Zoey was reaching for a silver thread around her neck. Attached to the end was a little charm, though Chase was unable to see it clearly. It sparkled in the bad fluorescent lighting in the hospital room.

"This," said Zoey quietly, "is the charm I got when my grandmother passed away when I was little. I've had it ever since. It's a little angel charm on the end because I spent so much time at her house and she was always there for me…" She carefully placed it in Chase's hand. "And now I want you to have it."

Chase couldn't speak, partially because he was too exhausted. But he was still in shock by this gesture. It meant so much to him that a small tear fell down his bruised face.

"Zoey…" His voice trembled and was so quiet that the young girl had to bend closer to him to understand. "I—"

The door burst open and a nurse in a white jacket entered, a small box in hand. She looked rather solemn but didn't say a word until she reached Zoey and Chase. Placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder, she said quietly, "You're going to have to leave now."

Zoey trembled. "But—"

"Don't worry, Zo." Chase uttered quietly in the same voice he always used. "I'll be…fine."

Zoey stood up slowly and walked toward towards the door. She took one last look behind her before the door swung shut fully. The nurse was disconnecting the tubes attached to Chase's neck and wrist. The heart monitor began to slow down, but she still saw a weak smile on her friend's face. Holding back a sob, she slammed the door, never hearing her necklace clatter to the floor.

**Well guys (and gals), sorry this chappie is so short. I can guarantee another one, but I'm not sure if I'll continue after that or not. Don't cry, please, I think I've done enough for all of us :) And now, I must finish my next chapter and brainstorm of what will happen afterwards. Toodles! **

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, fans, I am indebted to you all

**Well, fans, I am indebted to you all. I cannot express how much your replies and favorites mean to me! I didn't think that this would become that popular of a story among you all. I know **_**Chasing Zoey**_** already aired, but I'm finishing this story anyway! (If you ask me, rather predictable, but I still squeaked when that kiss came on XD) Thanks for the final time, to poemluver34, Idina is my Elphie, kennaweasley, robsgirl07, Stargazing Maiden, and .-takethedamnbanana for all your support! This final chapter goes out to you. **

**For the final time, on with the story!! **

_It was a calm night. Zoey was wandering through a forest, her best friend Chase at her side. The moon shone high above and the silence was absolute, if not eerie. Glancing sideways at her ally, the teenage girl was stunned by the gentleness of Chase's face reflecting in the light. Nothing could be more perfect._

_A large twig snapped behind them, Zoey's hair smacking her face as she whirled around. There stood a shadowed figure in the dark, advancing toward them threateningly. The surroundings turned dark, and Zoey just heard a loud bang, then a scream. _

Sitting up in bed, it took a few seconds for Zoey to realize that the scream she heard was coming from her own mouth. It was quickly clamped by the cool hand of her roommate.

"Shh!" Lola whispered. "You'll wake up the whole campus again." She sat next to a shaking Zoey on the bed, the hand on her mouth soon soaked with tears. The sweating girl under the covers was shaking violently and emitting gasps between breaths.

"Shh…" came Lola's voice again, softer this time. She rubbed Zoey's back soothingly, attempting to comfort her friend for the third night in a row. Although Chase had been her friend too, she could not understand how Zoey was breaking down like this.

It was an hour later that Zoey cried herself to sleep once more.

* * *

Zoey poked restlessly at her uneaten spaghetti with her fork. Exhausted and depressed, she hadn't felt like eating much, not including the granola bars Quinn forced down her throat twice daily. She had sunken into a deeper stupor than before, unattainable by any of her friends. They sat and ate in silence during lunch that day, not wanting to bring up the subject of Chase, though they missed him desperately.

With a sigh, Michael emptied his tray into the garbage can and sat back down, watching his friends slowly pick at their meals with expressionless faces.

"I can't stand it anymore," he groaned. "Will somebody _please _say something before I go into a depression?"

"Michael…" Lola warned, risking a glance at Zoey.

Feeling guilty, Michael tried to send an apologetic look at the troubled girl across from him, but Zoey refused to look up, continuing to stare at her fork prodding the noodles in front of her. Michael noted for the first time the deep circles under her eyes, her sclera red and puffy.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Pausing, he said in an undertone, "I miss Chase…"

Zoey immediately got up and threw away her lunch, walking away with her head down. She didn't bother to brush the strands from her hair that blew in her face. Shuffling in the direction of her dorm, her friends watched her back recede into the distance with solemn looks on their faces.

"I'm worried," Lola said quietly. "It's going to be awhile before she gets over this, I can tell."

Logan said nothing, but looked at Michael, who replied, "I know. But what should we do?"

Quinn pushed away her tray. "What_ can_ we do? It's not like we can bring Chase…er…here."

The wind blew across the table, scattering Logan's plastic food wrapper and the homework Quinn had been reviewing. Neither one bothered to retrieve them. Peculiar as it was, there was only one person on their mind right now, and neither one of them dared to speak about it any longer.

* * *

As she walked down the steps of the main building, Zoey began to cry. Her tears caused her mascara to run down her face, but she didn't care. The only thing she wanted right now was the one thing she couldn't have. Wiping her face on her sleeve, she sat down on the curb and watched the cars pass by.

_Chase wouldn't want this_, she told herself. _He would want you to be happy…_

And yet, she couldn't be. It was almost as if she could hear his voice inside her head, begging her to stay strong. Impulsively, Zoey lifted her hand to grasp her angel necklace around her throat, and felt nothing but her skin against her palm. Sighing in self-pity and weariness, she curled her knees under her body and thought.

_I have to stay strong. I won't let anyone see me wishing he was mine…because that would only make things worse…_

The cars flashed by in front of her, the headlights piercing the darkness. Sixty miles an hour seemed like six hundred to the stationary Zoey, who watched with mild surprise as one car pulled into the lot. People usually didn't come to PCA at nine in the evening, and coughed lightly as the exhaust burned her chest.

A figure stepped out of the van, crouching over, but Zoey could tell that the person was struggling to stay up. He, or it looked like a he from her distance, stood up with some difficulty and began walking towards the school, bag in hand. The person looked too tall to be a student, and yet he was walking with a slight limp rather awkwardly. Her heart pounded as the mysterious figure drew nearer, but she refused to get up and run. _What difference does it make, anyway?_

She hardly noticed when the person stopped in front of her. They dropped their bags by her feet and let out a small laugh.

"Miss me?"

Zoey looked up, trying to find the right words. Awe flew across her face as she saw the familiar smile, that perfect face, the one that she loved. A sigh escaped her lips and she uttered the first word she had spoken in weeks.

"Chase."

**Well, there you have it! Ya see, I **_**enjoy**_** torturing you all! Aren't I horrible? You honestly thought I was going to kill him, didn't you? :) Ah, yes. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**If you like my work, and you're a **_**Twilight**_** fan, check out my newest story, called **_**My Bella. **_**Don't forget to tell me what you think about this one too! **

**Adieu for now, my fellow readers and writers. :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
